Jirou Akiyama
Jiruno Akiyama (Akiyama Jirou) is the main protagonist of the Jirou ''manga and anime series. He is the 12th Prodigy of Riku Tou (East Land) and the first one to find out under the age of 16. He is the current possesor of the Seven Sacred Swords Personality Jirou is cool, calm, level-headed and a little serious for a teenager, and especially for a male member of the Akiyama family. He often expresses his feelings through hand gestures rather then facial expressions, although sometimes prefers to express his opinions with expressions. Jirou is a little shy at times, and doesn't enjoy communicating with others (as he often shows through his awkwardness) but he tries to talk as much as possible without looking like a complete sociopath. Because of being teased by most at school because of his seriousness and maturity for his age (predominantly by the ''Ra-No-Hime gang of girls), Jirou has a lack of self-esteem and doesn't believe in hismelf most of the time. Sometimes, Jirou can be a little bit of a perfectionist, wanting everything as it should be, and can get a little frustrated when things don't go to his plan; this is a hint that Jirou may have OCD, as evident from his unsual behaviour for a teenager, although it is uncertain if he does or doesn't. Jirou suffers from depression (ever since his mother was brutally murdered by his older brother right before his eyes), and has had multiple mental breakdowns during his life. He, despite having these disasterous experiences, tries to stay as optimisitc as possible and sometimes attempts to crack jokes to lighten up the mood; Jirou may also have Multiple Personality Disorder because of this, though, as well as him having OCD, is uncertain. Appearance Jirou is fairly short and thin for his age, standing at 146 cm - 149 cm and weighing 42 kg - 42.6 kg. He had thick brown spiky hair which stretches out in all directions possible, his hair almost defining the meaning of gravity; it looks as if his hair has been exposed to many electrical charges. He has pale, clean skin of which has no scars whatsoever. Perhaps Jirou's most prominant feature is his large, light blue and silver eye goggles; he almost always wears them over his deep blue eyes, but takes them off when needed. As for his attire, Jirou wears a light and royal blue nilon fighting jacket with a large collar connected to and zipped up, loosely hanging around his neck. On his left arm, the sleeve is rolled up, exposing one of his most well-known use of weaponry clutched over his left hand; The Shinigami Claw, a dark purple metallic claw out-stretched over his hand. He wears a light blue t-shirt underneath his jacket. On each side of the shoulders on his jacket is the Akiyama family symbol; a deep green square turning into a sharp point with a smaller one inside of the same shape, (only it is turquoise), then an emerald green circle resting at the top of the second shape. The jacket is relatively big on Jirou, so it is tucked into a pure white rope belt. He wears basic royal blue combat trousers with the Akiyama symbol stitched on either side of the top part of his trousers. The trousers are tucked into Model 33 of the Fujimoto Combat Fighters Boot; most of the boot is a simple white, only on the top half of one side and the bottom of the boot is a royal blue, along with a large, emerald-like and coloured shape placed in the middle. The boots have a very thick sole, and are lace-ups. At the bottom of the heel of the boot is the Fujimoto family symbol.